


Spare Key

by midnightseashell14



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, No Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: He fished his spare key out of his pocket-He had a spare key!And opened the door to Haruki's apartment.Maybe someday it could be their apartment. He already spent more time here than he did his own place, but he wouldn't be the one to bring it up. He had freeloaded off of Haruki for months before he got his act together. This time it wouldn't be an act of charity. If they lived together again it would be because Haruki wanted him there.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Spare Key

Aki let out a small huff of relief as he heard the building door shut behind him. 

It had been a long day. Productive! But long.

Now that he was actually taking his studies seriously, the faculty was starting to take notice of him. Saying that he had potential and that it would be a shame if he didn't start participating in more competitions.

And that was all well and good. Amazing in fact! 

But between auditions, studying for general classes, competitions and the band… well it could get tiring to say the least.

Now though, Aki resolved to forget about all of that. A mischievous smirk tugged at his lips as he climbed up the stairs. After all, his daily dose of Haruki's cuteness was sure to give him extra energy.

He fished his spare key out of his pocket-

_He had a spare key!_

And opened the door to Haruki's apartment.

Maybe someday it could be their apartment. He already spent more time here than he did his own place, but he wouldn't be the one to bring it up. He had freeloaded off of Haruki for months before he got his act together. This time it wouldn't be an act of charity. If they lived together again it would be because Haruki wanted him there. 

He felt himself flush at the thought and shook his head. Now wasn't the time. He was just going to go in, have dinner and cuddle his boyfriend. Any ideas or thoughts about the future would just have to wait.

Aki steped into the entryway, toed off his sneakers and put down his bag.

“Haruki! I’m here!” Aki shouted, just in case Haruki was practicing and hadn’t heard his entrance.

He rounded the corner into the living room and swore that his soul had escaped his body when he locked his eyes on Haruki.  
His boyfriend sat on his couch, blanket over his legs and computer on his lap. He was wearing an oversized sweater that looked extremely soft. Overall Haruki looked like the picture of comfort. 

But that wasn’t all. Of course not.

Because perched right on the bridge of his nose sat Haruki’s glasses. Glasses that Akihiko had until this very moment, never seen on Haruki’s face because the other had some crazy idea that they ‘didn’t suit him’.” What bullshit! Haruki looked so freaking cute he could die.

“Ah, welcome back Aki! I haven’t started dinner yet. I thought we could cook together.” 

As if everything else wasn’t enough Haruki hit him with his trademark sweet smile and a small blush had worked on to his cheeks. 

Aki would swear from then on that cupid had to be real, because there was no way he was imagining the several arrows he felt pierce through his chest.

“Aki?” Aki realised that he hadn’t responded yet and opened his mouth to say… well he didn’t even know what to say!

“You’re wearing glasses.” Apparently that was what his stupid brain had decided on.

A bigger blush erupted on Haruki’s cheeks as his hand came up to fiddle with them. 

“Ah, there was a problem with the service that delivers my contacts. They’re going to arrive later than usual, so…”

“You look cute!” Why was he shouting?! Haruki jumped back slightly in shock and turned even redder.

“Wha-! Don’t tease! I know they don’t suit me!”

“I’m not teasing! You’re adorable! I don’t know how to handle it!”

“Why are you yelling?!”

“I told you, I don’t know how to handle it!”

“Handle what?!”  
“Having such a cute boyfriend! I’m gonna die! Stop being so cute!”

“You- I! You stop it! I’m the one dying stupid!”

Great, now both of their faces were red. Aki had never had this problem before. He was always able to keep a handle on his emotions and it wasn’t as if he was ever short on attractive partners. Only Ugetsu had really been able to make him lose his cool before but it usually wasn’t in the best way. 

But with Haruki… everything was just so… pure and good and sweet. 

He didn’t know how to handle any of it!

They both stayed put for a moment longer, faces slowly returning to their normal color but cheeks still blazing. 

Aki took a deep breath and walked over to where Haruki sat on the couch, intently watching his every move. He sat next to him and softly bopped their foreheads together.

“When it’s just us… wear your glasses. Just for me. Please.”

He panicked a bit when he saw tears gather at the corners of Haruki’s eyes. But before he could apologize for being selfish Haruki had enveloped him in a tight hug. Aki held back his apology and wrapped his arms around Haruki. One hand rubbed his back and the other reached up to stroke his hair. 

“Sorry. Just give me a minute.” Haruki said softly into his shoulder. Aki made an affirmative noise and decided that it would be better to give Haruki some peace to collect himself.

After a bit Haruki pulled back, not much, just enough for them to see each other’s faces. Haruki’s eyes were still a bit watery and his lip was trembling but he seemed happy, so Aki kept quiet. 

“Do you… you really like them? On me?” Aki made an affirmative noise.

“Mmm. You look cute. And no one else gets to see you in them, so I don’t know, it makes me feel special I guess.”

Haruki’s wobbly smile turned even more wobbly but he also seemed even happier, so Aki counted that as a win. 

“Ok.” Aki raised an eyebrow.

“Ok?”

“Mmm. Only in the apartment and only when it’s us. Just for you.”

Oh, there was cupid again with his stupid arrows.

“Just for me.” Aki said softly, before moving his hand from Haruki’s back to cup his cheek and pressing their lips together.

_Sweet. How could one person be so sweet?_

The thought crossed Aki’s mind as their lips moved against each other. He had never felt this way before, this feeling of contentment and peace. Right now, just him and Haruki kissing each other so gently, as if the other could break, was more than enough. Aki didn’t need more, didn’t need it to go further, wouldn’t feel anxious or afraid of being replaced if they didn’t. 

He was pretty sure this was what people would call sheer bliss.

They stayed like that for a little bit before Haruki pulled away. He had a dazed look in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks. Haruki stood up and offered out his hand to Aki who took it without a moment of hesitation. 

“Want to cook dinner with me now?”

“Sure. Fried rice.”

Akihiko burst out laughing at Haruki’s insulted face. After having it for so many days when he and Akihiko had lived together it was safe to say that Haruki was tired of the stuff.

“Not on your life. We’re making curry.”

“Ooh. Sounds goods.”

Haruki crossed his arms and put on a smug face.  
“I know it does.” 

Haruki walked past Akihiko towards the kitchen before jumping up and squealing as Aki gave him a light slap on the butt. Aki smirked as Haruki whirled towards him with an embarrassed frown.

“Gotta keep your ego in check Haruki- senpai.”

Akihiko raced towards the kitchen just in time to avoid Haruki’s jab at his ribs. He laughed brightly as he pulled out the food and utensils that they would need. Haruki slinked in a few moments later still blushing but now looking more amused than anything else.

“I’m the one who’s going to be holding the knife you know.”

“Ah! Scary Haruki!”

The two teased each other the entire time it took to prep and cook the curry and rice. To make up for how much he had teased Haruki, Akihiko volunteered to do the dishes. Of course his sweet boyfriend then decided to help out even though Aki had meant for it to be a sort of apology. Haruki had simply stared at him with a look that Aki felt spread through his entire body.

“That’s silly Aki. Why would you apologize for something I’m not upset about. I like when we tease each other, it’s fun.” The last part was said more to the floor than it was at Aki but he felt the sentiment all the same.

Of course Haruki probably shouldn’t have volunteered to help as it only led to the two competing to see who could make the most impressive bubble beard. Akihiko was pretty sure he had never had so much fun in his life even when he was an actual child. 

The most miraculous thing about it was that it wasn't anything particularly special. It was just him and Haruki spending time together. This was what it always felt like. 

After the two had finished washing the dishes and cleaning their faces of soap, they sat down on the couch and put a movie on. Being a film major Haruki’s taste in movies was far more expensive than Aki’s own. Because of Haruki he had seen more french movies than he had ever planned on seeing in his entire life. Luckily tonight Haruki seemed to realize that they both weren’t in the mood for actually thinking about what they were watching. He put on a rom com that they had seen before and made his way back to the couch.

Haruki sat next to Aki and in a rare show of confidence lifted Aki's arm before he could and snuggled right in.

Aki was glad the lights were dim so Haruki’s couldn't see his shocked expression. His cute boyfriend seemed to be gaining some self esteem. Good.

Akihiko pulled Haruki as close as possible and laid his head in Haruki’s hair, paying more attention to how nice it felt and smelled rather than the movie. After about 20 minutes judging by where they were in the movie Haruki started to become restless. He kept squirming and although Akihiko couldn’t really see them he knew Haruki’s eyes were darting forward between him and the TV. After a good 10 minutes more of it Akihiko pulled back and tipped up Haruki’s face so they were looking straight at each other.

“Haru, what’s going on? Why are you so restless?” 

Haruki blushed and fidgeted before seeming to find some hidden resolve. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and got up from the couch. He put out his hands as Aki made to follow him.

“Stay right there, Aki. There’s something that I want to give you.”

Aki watched him dart into his bedroom, curious and somewhat anxious about what could be making his boyfriend so anxious. He was sure it wasn’t anything to bad but it seemed like Haruki’s nerves had gotten to him. What could his boyfriend be so nervous about giving him?

Haruki returned with a small box cradled in one of his hands, while the other nervously tugged on his sweater. 

“First, give me the spare key.”

“Huh?”

“Just trust me, Aki.”

Akihiko tried not to let his disappointment, fear or sadness show on his face. Haru had asked Aki to trust him so he would, but it was hard. Why would Haruki ask for the key back if it wasn’t anything bad? Did he not want Aki to come over anymore? Maybe he was tired of Aki still acting like a freeloader even when he no longer lived there.

These thoughts raced through Aki’s head as Haruki placed the spare key in the little keyring holder that hung beside the front door.

Thankfully Haruki put him out of his misery pretty quickly as he made his way back to Aki and started talking.

“Aki, things have been growing really well and we’ve both been so happy. You coming here is the happiest part of my day and I always find myself spacing out in class because I’m too excited for it.”

Now Haruki looked a little more nervous, his bottom lip caught in his teeth between sentences.

“Do you feel the same way.”

Akihiko might as well have been playing the drums from how hard his heart was beating. He placed his hand against Haruki’s cheek and used his thumb to release that soft lip from his teeth.

“Yeah Haru, I feel the same. Coming back to you is the best part of my day.”

There was that adorable happy, wobbly smile again. Haru took a deep breath and held the box out to Aki.

“Open it.”

Akihiko pulled his hand away from Haruki’s face and gently pulled at the string keeping the box closed. He flipped the lid and it took him a moment to really understand what he was seeing.

A key just like the one he had given back but instead of plain silver it was coated black with an exploding firework. Aki snapped his head back up to look at Haruki.

“Spare keys are important to have in case of emergencies so I didn’t want to get rid of it. But also… I don’t want you to have a spare key anymore Aki. This is _your_ key to _our_ apartment if... if you want it to be. Our apartment that is!”

Akihiko was sure he looked like an idiot. Staring at Haruki with shocked wide eyes and his mouth slightly parted.

“Ah! Aki, are you okay? Should I not have asked?” Haruki’s hands cupped Aki’s face and his thumbs swiped at his cheeks.  
_Oh, Aki realized, I’m crying._

Aki shook his head, dislodging Haruki’s hands and wrapped his arms around him. He curled his entire body around Haruki as if the closer they were the more emotions he could transmit to the man in his arms. His head found its place in Haruki’s neck as he felt the other’s arms come up and wrap around him.

“God, yes Haru. I want to move in. I want this to be our apartment.”

Now it was Haruki’s turn to cry as Akihiko felt the increasing dampness in his shirt. He pulled away just enough to press his lips against Haru’s in a kiss that was far more passionate but just as sweet as the ones they had shared before. 

That night as the two were cuddled against each other in bed, Aki found himself unable to sleep as he turned the key over and over in his hand. He paused in his admiration as Haruki let out a small huff and cuddled further into his side. 

Akihiko put the key on the nightstand and hugged Haruki as close as he could. He felt almost disappointed as sleep finally claimed him. 

No dream could be better than his life at that moment.


End file.
